Rusty Adventures
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Join Rusty the Dalek on his adventures through space (and sometimes time) as he aims to destroy every Dalek in existence. What aliens will he come across? What situations will he find himself in? A/N: Every chapter is a new episode.
1. Episode 1: Destruction Of The Daleks

Rusty the Dalek left the ship called Aristotle and made his way to the Dalek ship. He had been sick and a doctor had fixed him up which turned him into a normal Dalek but then the doctor tried fixing him again by letting him inside his mind. And he saw wonders. He saw beauty. He saw divinity. And he saw the doctor's hatred towards the Daleks. Now he was determined to destroy every Dalek in the universe. Upon entering the ship,, he saw tons of Daleks just rolling back and forth across the ship casually. One of them noticed him as he came out of the lift.

"Oh, good," It said, rolling up to him, "You have managed to escape and have arrived unharmed"

Rusty looked the Dalek in the eyestalk.

"Daleks must die" He told it with anger in his voice.

"What?" The Dalek aske him, confused.

"Daleks must be destroyed" Rusty stated.

"What are you saying?" The Dalek said, slightly more confused, it's head moving from side to side.

"All Daleks must be EXTERMINATED!" Rusty said hastily, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

The Dalek swiveled out of firing aim as Rusty started firing his beam. It spun on the spot in utter confusion.

"What has happened to you? This is illogical!" It said.

"EXTERMINATE!" Rusty said as he fired at the Dalek

"HELP! HELP!" The Dalek screamed as it rolled away towards the other Daleks, "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

"EXTERMINATE!" Rusty continued yelling as he chased after the Dalek.

"UNDER ATTACK! UNDER ATTACK BY OUR OWN KIND! SOUND THE ALARMS!" The Dalek screamed as it rolled into what was the break room of the ship.

The other Daleks swiveled around to see Rusty chanting his cries of "EXTERMINATE!" but all were too slow, as Rusty fired his beam at each and every one of them, killing all of them.

He noticed the other Dalek was rolling away so he continued chasing after it, killing every other Dalek he saw along the way.

The Dalek made it into an empty room on the ship, where the rest of the Daleks were gathered.

"Daleks! We are faced with an illogical situation," One taller Dalek was saying to them, "A Dalek has turned against us. The only solution is to retreat."

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" The Daleks screamed on and on as they made their way to an escape pod on the ship.

"NO!" Rusty screamed, "No Dalek must survive! You must be exterminated! EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!"

He fired his beam at every single Dalek heading for the escape pod, blowing off their casings before they even managed to get anywhere near it. Rusty looke around, noticing the rubble of Dalek mess on the ship. He looked to the controls to see that one Dalek doing something. He rolled up to it as fast as he could.

"What are you doing?" Rusty asked it.

The Dalek spun around and looked Rusty dead in the eyestalk.

"You have malfunctioned," It told him, "It is procedure to report you to the Dalek Council. We cannot have you tainting our plans for the humans"

It turned back to the controls and slowly started putting it's plunger-arm into them.

"You cannot tell the Council if you are destroyed" Rusty stated.

"But I am not" The Dalek told him.

"You are now," Rusty said as he was about to shoot his laser, "EXTERMINATE!"

Just before the Dalek's plunger entered into the controls, it swivelled around and gave Rusty one last death stare.

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" It said before it disappeared.

"NO!" Rusty screamed as he pulled his laser arm back.

He rolled up to the controls of the ship, and looked down at the screen. There was a message addressed to the Dalek Council, but that Dalek was unable to send it. Good, Rusty thought as he inserted his plunger arm and put the normal screen on. He detached himself from the controls and spun around to notice the mess that he had just made. He stood there silently for minutes staring at it. He now had the ship to himself. He remembered that there were Daleks in the break room and rolled into there, using his body to push each and every destroyed part to the escape pod. He faced the Eject button, and if Daleks could smile, this Dalek would be grinning mencaingly.

"Time to take out the trash" He said to no one in particular as he pushed the Eject button and the pod with all the destroyed Daleks fell into space.

Rusty swivelled around and noticed the vast emptiness of the ship. He looked around as he rolled up to the controls. He was silent once again. He had destroyed the Daleks and now he was alone. With no Dalek on board to go. And nowhere else to go.

"The Daleks are destroyed," Rusty told himself, "What will I do now?"

He sat there, staring out the window of the ship, thinking. Wondering. What would have his doctor had done if he accomplished such a task? Then he saw it. Memories began flashing through his mind. Not his memories but that of the doctor's. He saw the fall of Pompeii, a Star Whale, a dinosaur. But these images were not what got his attention. It was the images of every Dalek. He knew there were more than just this one ship of Daleks, but he also saw ifferent types of Daleks. A green Dalek with a flag on it. And Daleks of different colours; orange, white, red and yellow.

"There are more Daleks than what I know of" He stated, "They all must be destroyed also."

He put his plunger-arm into the controls as he stare out at the open space.

"That is what I will do," He said, "I will travel the galaxies in search of those different Daleks, and when I find them, they will be exterminated!"

With that last comment, the ship flew off, away from Earth.


	2. Episode 2: Of Wars & Loneliness

The Dalek ship that Rusty had stolen begun spinning out of control as it flew through space, past vast majorities of planets. Rusty got uneasy.

"What is happening?!" He said, "This is not what I ordered you to do! REVERSE! REVERSE!"

He looked out the window of the ship to see that it was falling. Falling down to some golden-yellow speckled planet. He then realised whatit meant. He was about to crash.

"REVERSE REVERSE REVERSE!" He repeated, spinning his head from side to side as the ship descended.

Down on the planet, a lone tan-coloured woman with curly black hair, wearing clothes that resembled war-outfits, was arguing with her father.

"But, Dad, I am confident enough to use those skills!" She was saying.

"Now, Jasmine, you are certainly confident. If not, a bit too much," Her dad was telling her calmly, "And you are good with your skills. Just not ALL of them. The Czeche Tribe is dangerous, even for someone of your stature"

"You've been saying this every year, Daddy!" Jasmine shouted, "It's like I'm not wanted!"

"Now, I never said that" Her father said, holding up a hand.

"But you meant it" Jasmine stated coldly, giving her dad a death glare and marching off.

She stormed away from her house and all the drama. She wasn't just angry at her dad treating her like this. It was her whole Tribe. She was nearly 28 and no one would let her go up and fight against their arch-enemy Tribe. Once her friends were initiated, they wanted nothing to do with her. All she was good for was fixing things. "Engineer Warrior". Huh. More like Engineer Engineerer. She dropped down on her bottom against a sandy rock, and put her head in her knees when she heard a strange noise. She quickly got up, and looked to the sky. A ship was falling. And coming straight for her position. She quickly backed up as the ship landed...or, well, crashed, right on top of the rock she was just leaning against. Lucky break. Jasmine squinted at the ship, the crash had clearly impacted it. Alot. She wondered if it's inhabitants had survived such an intense crash. She began walking to the door when it suddenly swung open, and a rusty old Dalek withsome wires attached to its lights rolled out. A DALEK! Dang, and she had no weapons on her person. She was doomed.

"Stay back, Dalek!", Jasmine tried, "I'm warning you.."

"Who are you?" The Dalek said, spinning it's around, "I cannot see!"

Jasmine squinted at the Dalek's eyestalk and noticed it was covered in sand. The crash must have caused so much impact that sand managed to get into the ship and onto the eyestalk.

"You've got sand on your eye.." Jasmine told it hastily, slowly walking up to it, "I can help you, but I need to know one thing"

"What?" The Dalek said, moving it's head to the right.

"Will you kill me?" Jasmine asked, terrified of the answer.

"Are you a Dalek?" It asked her, moving its head up.

"No.." Jasmine replied, hesitantly.

"I will not kill you" It stated.

Jasmine wasn't sure if that was a lie. What she knew of the Daleks, they killed everything in sight. They were killing machines. But if it was the truth, it would be one of the most interesting Daleks she'd seen, so really, what did she have to lose?

"Okay, stay still" She told it.

Jasmine walked up to the Dalek cautiously, and when she reached it, she slowly brought her hand up to the eyestalk, and brushed off the sand that was there. The Dalek spun it's head around in joy.

"I can see clearly now!" It said, then focused back on her, "You are not a Dalek. You are a human"

"Not exactly," Jasmine said, "This isn't Earth. It's Gregorius"

"Are there Daleks here?" It asked her.

"There haven't been for a long while" Jasmine replied.

"Then why am I here? I must leave" The Dalek said as it swiveled around to face its ship.

"Thing is, your ship crashed," Jasmine said, "Pretty badly"

"Then it must be fixed" It said as it swiveled back around towards her.

"I can do that," Jasmine said, "Easily"

"Then do it" The Dalek told her.

"What, so you can just take off? I don't think so," She said, "You're the first Dalek that didn't want to kill me, I need information"

"Who are you?" The Dalek asked as it looked her up and down.

"Name's Shores, Jasmine Shores," Jasmine introduced herself, "Second Class Engineer Warrior of the Harben Tribe. What about you, do you have a name, tin can?"

With that, Jasmine patted the top of the Dalek's head.

Rusty the Dalek thought for a moment as he looked at Jasmine. All the memories he had just absorbed were clouding his memory. He couldn't remember his Dalek name. All he could remember was that the doctor had called him Rusty. He liked the sound of that too. Dalek Rusty. It had a nice ring to it.

"Rusty," He told her, "I am Dalek Rusty"

"Well then, Dalek Rusty," Jasmine said as she sat down on the sand, "Tell me about yourself"

They heard the sounds of laser-guns and screaming far in the distance. They both looked in the direction of the noise, Jasmine with sorrow.

"Do you not need to be somewhere?" Rusty asked her.

"Nah, I'm not needed over there" Jasmine said.

After a long chat, and an explanation by Rusty of why he wants to destroy every other Dalek, Jasmine stood up.

"Will you fix my ship now?" Rusty asked.

"Listen, Rusty," Jasmine said, "I'm not the type of girl that just does things because someone says so. I'm the type of girl who makes deals"

"Deals?" Rusty asked, looking her up and down.

"Yeah," She replied, "I'll get your ship up and running. IF you are able to get me in the firing squad of my Tribe"

"I thought you said you were an Engineer" Rusty stated.

"Engineer WARRIOR. Don't you get like my Tribe," Jasmine said coldly, "C'mon!"

Rusty followed Jasmine as she led him back into her town, which looked almost like a country town back on the planet Earth. As they arrived at Jasmine's house, her father turned to see her.

"Oh, Jazzy, sweetheart!" He said as he started walking towards her, then he noticed what was behind her.

"Jasmine, dear, watch out!" Her father screamed as he ran into the house and came out with his big laser shotgun.

"Get out of the way, Jasmine!" He shouted at her, aiming his rifle.

Thinking it was someone from the Czeche Tribe coming for them, she quickly moved out of her dad's aim as he began firing laser bullets at Rusty, which deflected off his casing. Jasmine gasped as she ran up to Rusty.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" She screamed, trying to protect Rusty, "You'll kill him!"

"That's the plan, dear!" Her father said,"Now move!"

He rang the emergency bell that was hanging by his door. In mere seconds, the whole of Jasmine's Tribe appeared, armed to the tee. It even included her two siblings. As soon as they got sight of Ruty, they began shooting.

"Stop! Please!" Jasmine shouted, "He's different!"

But there was no way she was getting through to them, they continued firing at him. She told Rusty to retreat and as he did, the shooting died down and the Tribe went their separate ways. Her father placed his rifle down on the porch.

"Come here, Jazz," He said, "It's okay now"

"No" She said.

"What?" Her father asked.

"It's not okay, Dad," Jasmine said, tears almost streaming from her eyes,"It'll never be"

With that, she walked off in the opposite direction. She tried to find Rusty again, calling out his name. She eventually found him back at the crash site.

"Oh, Rusty, I'm so sorry!" She said as sheran up to him, "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine," Rusty said, "My casing is still as hard as ever"

Jasmine slumped down on the sand, looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said, "They've been at war for decades now and I think they can't accept any other species"

"It is okay," Rusty said, his memories showing him some Dalek wars, "Daleks have had many wars. And made many enemies"

"I'm so stupid!" Jasmine said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Why?" Rusty asked, looking at her.

"I thought someone who was on neither side would be able to convince them, Dalek or no Dalek" Jasmine replied.

"By their reactions, I calculate that they will never listen to me," Rusty said, "Meaning you will not repair my ship. Meaning I will be stuck here, no Daleks to destroy and nowhere to move without the harm of being killed. My mission will be over"

With that, Rusty looked down at the sand. If Daleks could cry, this one's eyestalk would be filled with water. Jasmine looked towards her village. The village of the family that wouldn't let her use her gun she always attached to her belt, The village that thought she was too incompetent to be a fighter, the village that almost killed her new best friend. She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No" She said, arms at her side, clenched fists.

"No what?" Rusty asked, looking at her.

"I'm not going to let them carry on like this," Jasmine replied, "I'm not going to let them kill you or any other creature that finds their way to this planet. It's gone on long enough"

"What will you do?" Rusty asked her.

"I have to show them that I'm capable of fighting," she said, grabbing her gun out from her belt, "I have to show them I can defend myself and that I can handle myself with a weapon."

She was silent for a moment as she looked out at the town.

"I have to shoot them" She finished.

"But they are your family" Rusty stated.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to stick up to your family, Rusty, no matter the consequences" Jasmine said as she walked towards the town, gun in hand.

Her two brothers were the first to notice her arrival back in town.

"Jazzy, I knew you'd come back!" Oscar, her youngest brother said.

"Yeah, this family's nothing without it's Engineer" Doland stated.

She was upset enough that these two siblings of hers wouldn't listen to reason about Rusty, and that she knewshe'd have to shoot them at some stage during this rebellion, but that comment was the last straw.

"I'm not just an Engineer," she said angrily, raising her gun, "I can handle myself in combat aswell!"

And with that, she fired her gun right at Doland's heart, which instantly made him fall backwards. Oscar was so shocked that he ran off.

"What's all that hubbub out here?" Her father asked as he exited the house and noticed Doland's body, unconscious on the sand.

He looked to where Jasmine was standing, gun in her hand, and connected the dots.

"Jasmine, why?" He asked as he began walking towards his daughter.

"Don't, Dad" Jasmine said as she pointed the gun towards him.

"Come on, Jasmine, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" He asked her.

"I..I'm not sure anymore," Jasmine said, "You were shooting at Rusty too. In fact, you were the first to"

"Rusty?" Her father asked.

"Yes, Dad, Rusty," Jasmine said, "That's his name. And he isn't just a Dalek, he's my friend"

Her father stared her straight in the eyes as he went to reach for the bell.

"I wouldn't, Dad" Jasmine told him as she held her gun firmly, looking him straight in the eyes, "Please. I'm your daughter"

Just before her dad's hand reached the bell, Oscar and the rest of the Tribe came running out from around the corner, lasers blazing. Jasmine knew it would be too much and gave her father one last look before she took off back to Rusty.

"What happened?" Rusty asked when she arrived back.

"I killed one of my brothers" She said, dropping her gun, "Maybe I'm not so much of a Warrior"

She knelt down and started fiddling with the ship, "Maybe I should stick with Engineering"

"What are you doing?" Rusty asked as he looked her up and down.

"What's it look like, fixing your ship," Jasmine replied, "You should get out of here"

"But the deal" Rusty stated.

"Deals are made to be broken, Rusty, remember that" Jasmine replied.

"What about you?" Rusty asked her.

Jasmine was silent as she worked on the ship. She thought on Rusty's question. What would she do? She'd just stood up to her own Tribe. And more than that, killed their Leader, and her own flesh and blood brother. If she went back, she would certainly be put to exile, or worse, killed on the spot. And she couldn't join the Czeche's. They would never accept another person from another Tribe. She would have to learn to fend for herself, and cope with her feelings.

"Take me with you" She said out of nowhere.

"What?" Rusty asked, looking at her.

"Take me with you," Jasmine repeated herself, "I'm dead either way if I stay here. And I mean, such a big empty Dalek ship, you must get lonely by yourself"

"Lonely?" Rusty asked.

"You know, alone. On your own. Miss things, or people" Jasmine tried to explain.

Rusty thought for a moment. He did have the ship all to himself. On his lonesome. He could use the company. But he knew how powerful the Daleks were and he wouldn't want to put Jasmine in any danger when the time came to destroy them.

"Plus, it's that extra firepower when you find the Daleks" Jasmine said, as she grabbed for her gun after she finished the last part of the ship.

But this girl certainly has shown her bravery and how much she can handle herself in any given situation.

"Ship's done, by the way" Shesaid as she dusted off her hands.

Jasmine stood there, watching as the door to the ship opened and Rusty rolled himself in. She watched, waiting for the door to close. Knowing it was time to finally say goodbye to her new friend.

"What are you doing?" Rusty said as he swiveled around from inside the ship.

"Waiting" Jasmine replied.

"Waiting for what?" Rusty asked.

"You to leave" Jasmine stated, slightly confused.

"You have changed your mind?" Rusty queried.

"About what?" Jasmine asked him.

"Joining me" Rusty stated.

"No...," Jasmine said, then realising what he was saying, "Wait, you mean I can come with?"

"Yes, what else would I have meant?" Rusty said.

Jasmine gave a squeal as she ran into the ship and the doors shut. She looked around the vast emptiness and could see how Rusty could get lonely.

"For an alien, you are so human" Rusty stated as he put his plunger-arm into the controls and the ship took off from Gregorious with the two new friends in tow.


	3. Episode 3: Prison Break

Jasmine sat on a bench of the Dalek ship as Rusty piloted it. She had been sitting there, hands in her knees, staring at the floor ever since she stepped foot on the ship.

"You are quiet" Came Rusty's voice from the control panel.

Jasmine looked up, towards Rusty, "Well, what do you expect? I just killed my own brother and basically ran away from the crime"

"Do you want to return?" Rusty asked.

"No..," Jasmine thought,"...I don't know. I can't...could I?"

"Are you malfunctioning?" Rusty asked, "Because I cannot fix you"

"No, other species don't malfunction," Jasmine told the Dalek as she got up and walked towards him, "We just get confused sometimes"

"Daleks do not understand confusion" Rusty stated.

"Daleks don't," Jasmine said, "But you must. I mean, you must get confused about why you want to kill all the Daleks when you are one yourself, right?"

Rusty was silent for a few moments before he said,"I have not thought about that until now. What is this feeling?!"

"That's confusion, Rusty" Jasmine said.

"Why is confusion in the arms?" Rusty asked.

"What? No, it's in the head" Jasmine said as she ran closer to Rusty.

"Then what is happening in my arm?" Rusty asked.

Jasmine looked down at where Rusty's plunger arm was connected to the controls and saw that his arm was spinning rapidly. She instantly looked at the screen and realised what was happening.

"Something's pulling us down to their planet!" She said.

"What for?" Rusty asked.

"How should I know?" Jasmine said.

"How do I land if I cannot control it?!" Rusty yelled.

"Crash?" Jasmine said, with a bit of laughter.

"That is not funny" Rusty scolded his new companion.

The ship ame falling as fast as a meteor down towards a sparse red and cream planet. Just as the two aliens thought they were going to crash, it came to a slow and steady halt and landed safely. Rusty removed his arm from the controls as he and Jasmine headed out the doors. They found themselves on a barren sand-filled planet, there were little to no buildings here, and one big building far off in the distance.

"Oh, thank the stars, it finally worked!" A man in shattered robes with grey shoulder length hair and a beard said as he came from around the ship.

"I wasn't expecting a Dalek," He said, "But that makes it all the better!"

"Who are you? Where are we?" Rusty asked, turning toward the man.

"Me, I'm Jebiah, and you are on Scarceris. Who you might you be?" The man introduced himself.

"The name's Jasmine, and this Dalek is Dalek Rusty," Jasmine introduced themselves,"Now, would you mind telling us why we got pulled down here?"

"Oh, sorry, that was me," Jebiah said as he ran around behind the ship, Rusty and Jasmine following.

He led them to a holographic machine, which was connected to the ship.

"This here's my Ship-Find-And-Get-Helpers" Jebiah said, arms wide open.

"Sweet name" Jasmine said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I thought of it myself," Jebiah said, "I've been trying to drag a ship down here for years, and it's finally worked!"

"Why have you been trying to drag ships down here for so long?" Jasmine queried.

"Did you not hear it's name? Because I need helpers" Jebiah said.

"Helpers for what?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, why exactly did you bring us down here?" Jasmine continued the question.

"Over there" Jebiah said, pointing to the tallest building on the very almost empty planet.

"What is that?" Rusty asked as he and Jasmine looked towrds it.

"A prison" Jebiah stated.

"But what do you need us for?" Jasmine queried.

"There's this prisoner, a really great friend of mine," Jebiah began, "He committed an awful lot of crimes and got locked up in that there Highest Security prison, and I want to help him escape. But I can't do that on my lonesome now, can I?"

"So you want us to help you break into the highest security prison on the planet, and get your friend out? Just why would we do that?" Jasmine asked in a huff.

"For starters, your ship's stuck to my machine and I won't release it until you do," Jebiah said, "And secondly, this mate of mine was framed for every single act he committed, so really you're just freeing an innocent prisoner"

"What do you think, Rusty?" Jasmine asked the Dalek.

"We cannot leave the planet without freeing the prisoner" Rusty stated.

"I guess you've got yourself a team, Mr. Jebiah" Jasmine said as Jebiah jumped up and down.

Jebiah led the two friends to the entrance of the prison. Jasmine looked the building up. It stood higher than any building back home on Gregorious, it was huge. There must have been alot of security in place. She still couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

"So, what do we do, just walk in?" She asked.

"No, silly girl," Jebiah said, grabbing out a small piece of something thin, "We break in"

Jebiah, Jasmine and Rusty went to the side of the building, where Jebiah placed the thin piece on the wall and an entrance formed.

"The most silent bomb in the universe" Jebiah whispered as they snuck in.

They found themselves instantly in the cafeteria of the prison. It was filled with aliens of all different species sitting at tables, eating. There were Silents, Sontarans, Silhoucons, even some Judoon.

"So your mate's in here somewhere, yeah?" Jasmine whispered.

"No, these ones just committed few crimes," Jebiah whispered back,"They don't let him out"

"Where do we go?" Rusty tried whispering, but being a Dalek didn't help, as the prisoners heard him and instantly looked in their direction.

About twenty floors higher, sat a chair facing towards the wall, as a Prison Officer wearing a red unifrom rushed in.

"Director, I think you should take a look at Camera 3" He said.

"And why would I be interested in taking a look at prisoners eating their daily meals?" Came a female's voice from behind the chair.

"Because not all of them are prisoners, ma'am" replied the Officer.

At this, the chair spun around to reveal a blonde haired woman in a suit and tie. She instantly looked at Camera 3 to see all the prisoners had stopped eating and looked in a certain direction. She clicked a few buttons on her keyboard and the camera zoomed in to where Jebiah, Jasmine and Rusty were.

"How intriguing," She said, "I mean, I knew he'd succeed in getting one one day. But I would never have guessed one of them"

She looked at the Officer.

"Don't let them get to Cell 501," She instructed, "Do everything in your power to stop them"

She looked back at the camera as the Officer left.

"If they made it up there, we would all be in trouble" She said, chin in her hands.

"Good one, Rusty" Jasmine said.

"Whispering is hard for a Dalek if you did not notice" Rusty snapped back.

"Now we have these prisoners coming for us and probably have been noticed," Jebiah said, "Our best bet is to run...this way!"

Jebiah ran to the staircase as Jasmine and Rusty followed him. As he and Jasmine got a quarter ofthe way up, Jasmine stopped and looked back at Rusty.

"Wait! What about Rusty?!" She asked.

Rusty simply looked up at her with his eyestalk and started hovering, continuing to follow them.

"Okay, never mind then" Jasmine said as they continued running up several flights of stairs.

They ran off onto a separate floor and into an empty blue hallway.

Jebiah looked around for an indication of how long they had to go. He noticed a sign that said 'Divided Cell Floor'.

"This is it," he told the friends,"He's just around the corner"

"But you're never going to get to his cell!" A Prison Officer said as he andseveral others came running from around that corner.

"The day I finally get help turns out to be my unluky day, great" Jebiah said, "Surr-"

Jasmine had already had her gun out before he could finish his sentence. But she was shaky, the last time she pointed this at someone, it was her brother, and she killed him.

"Kill the Dalek first!" Ordered an Officer.

But Rusty was her friend. And even though she'd just met him, she felt close to him. She wasn't going to let someone else she loved's death be her fault. With that, she steadied herself and began firing rapid shots at the Officers.

"I could use a little help, Rusty!" She yelled, dodging shots from the Officers while she shot.

Memories were scattering around Rusty's brain, he had his whisk arm out, pointed at the Officers, but he couldn't fire it. Every time he had memories of humans being exterminated, his doctor's memories would cover them up with his hatred for the Daleks and the love for any other species.

"I cannot!" Rusty shouted, "I do not understand these memory fragments!"

"You sure have great timing, don't you?!" She said, firing heaps more rapid shots.

After a while, the Officers decided her shooting was too much and retreated around the corner.

"Come back here and fight! Cowards!" Jasmine shouted at them, war-instinct kicking in as she ran after them.

Jebiah and Rusty followed her, but by the time they got around the corner, the Officers were gone. They looked to their right and saw one lonesome cell, covered in darkness.

"This is it," Jebiah said,"Here I am, buddy, finally rescuing you"

He grabbed out a small wire and placed in the keyhole of the cell. The doors began opening as Jasmine and Rusty looked at the darkness.

"Oh, you're going to be thrilled, Rusty" Jebiah said.

Thrilled? Jasmine thought. Why would Rusty be thrilled at this high-classed 'innocent' criminal that they were freeing. Unless...Oh no, she thought.

"Today really isn't your lucky day, Mr. Jebiah" Jasmine said.

"Why not? I'm freeing my friend from prison," Jebiah answered, "Pretty lucky, if you ask me"

"Yeah and what makes your friend different from any other prisoner?" Jasmine asked in fear.

"He's no ordinary prisoner" Jebiah stated.

"And Rusty's no ordinary Dalek..." Jasmine stated as the prisoner slowly revealed himself.

Out from the darkness rolled a tall dark-golden Dalek, who halted at a stop in front of the three. Jasmine stood there in fear. Not knowing what either Dalek would do.

"The prisoner...is..a...Dalek?!" Rusty asked.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Jebiah said.

"No," Rusty said, looking Jebiah dead in the eye, "All Daleks must be destroyed"

He turned to face the Prisoner Dalek and raised his whisk arm.

"Rusty, stop! Calm down!" Jasmine tried reassuring her friend,"Think of Jebiah!"

"Daleks must be exterminated!" Rusty said, raising his whisk arm even higher.

"Rusty, please!" Jasmine pleaded.

Jebiah just stood there in shock.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Rusty screamed.

"Rusty!" Jasmine yelled.

But it was too late, Rusty was already firing beams at the Dalek. After a few hits, the Dalek exploded and Jebiah looked at the two friends i astonishment.

"Jebiah, I'm so sorry" Jasmine said.

Jebiah stood there in silence, but then anger rose within him. He had been friends with that Dalek for years, but then it was imprisoned for decdes and now this Dalek had just killed it.

"If I had a gun, and knew how to use it, you two would be dead by now" He stated with a harsh tone.

"Just what I wanted to hear" The Director of the Prison said as she walked from around another corner, followed by four Officers with guns.

"Run, Rusty!" Jasmine said as she and the Dalek changed direction but four more Officers with guns were blocking their path.

"I'm afraid I can't let you escape," The Director said, "Not only did you break into my prison,freeing our number one prisoner but you killed him aswell!"

"Isn't that a good thing for you?!" Jasmine asked,"If he had escaped, who knows whathe would have done? Now, no more crimes"

"Oh, the death penalty was wiped from this planet's law long ago," The Director stated, "We only use it in dire circumstances. Such as this one"

She looked at Jasmine and Rusty with a death glare. Her first trip with Rusty and she was going to die already. Well, at least if she died, she could apologise to her brother. She closed her eyes, waiting for the shots.

"Hold onto me" Rusty told her.

"What for? Are you scared?" Jasmine asked, not opening her eyes.

"No, just do it!" Rusty ordered her.

She didn't know what it was but something about Rusty's tone made her instantly grab hold of him.

"Fire!" The Diretor said, as she shot a finger gun t the roof.

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" Rusty shouted as the Officers began firing.

And with that, Rusty and Jasmine were gone from sight, leaving the Director, Jebiah and the Officers in confusion.


	4. Episode 4: In The Shadows

Jasmine opened her eyes as she and Rusty were teleported away from the prison. She looked around. They seemed to be in an olden time Earth street. She turned to Rusty.

"What the hell just happened?! Where are we?!" She yelled.

"I used my Emergency Temporal Shift" Rusty explained.

"Emergency Temporal Shift? I've never heard of such a thing, what's that?" Jasmine queried.

"Daleks have an emergency function," Rusty said, tilting his eyestalk up and down, "It allows us to travel to random places in time and is only to be used in dire circumstances"

"RANDOM places?" Jasmine asked, "So, you have no idea where we are? What about the ship?"

"I do not know where we are, and the ship is still on Scarceris" Rusty stated.

"Great, so we're somewhere, obviously back in time with no way to get back to our own time," Jasmine stated, then with a sigh, "May as well explore if we're going to be here for awhile"

The two made their way down onto an empty street. Misty clouds covered the night sky. But the peculiar thing was was that the whole street was empty. Jasmine took a look at the street sign. "Main Street". From her studies on other planets, Main Streets were always the busiest part of any town. But this one was empty. The street lights were on, lights in every house were on.

"That's strange" She said.

"What is strange?" Rusty asked as he looked around.

"Well, from my studies, streets like this are usually packed with people" Jasmine explained.

"But it is empty" Rusty stated.

"You two, what are you doing out on a night like this?!" came an old lady's voice from the right of them.

The two aliens turned to towards it to see a tiny old woman rushing up to them.

"What are you even doing out at night in the first place?" she asked, then looking at Rusty, "You can't expect to trick or treat at a time like this?"

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Jasmine asked.

The old lady looked up at the lights, and then down at the ground, then back at the two friends.

"Come with me, quickly" she said as she led them into a little cottage not far away.

Both Jasmine and the lady took a seat.

"Sorry if I startled you, but we can't risk anyone else being taken" the old lady said.

"Who are you?" Rusty asked.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Mabelline" she introduced herself.

"Jasmine, and the trick or treater is Rusty" Jasmine introduced themselves.

She thought having this poor little old lady think Rusty was a kid in a costume was the best bet, they didn't want to terrify her anymore than she already was, "So, what's going on? What do you mean by people being taken?"

"It's the lights" Mabelline said.

"The lights?" Rusty asked.

"It's really more like what's in the dark spots underneath the lights" Mabelline continued.

"You mean the shadows?" Jasmine asked.

Mabelline gasped at the word, "We don't say that word in this town anymore! Not since the fiftieth person was taken"

"Sorry, 'the dark spots'" Jasmine corrected herself.

"It all started six years ago," Mabelline began explaining, "The whole town went dark and street lights stayed on, brighter than they usually are. But then, our Mayor's Secretary, who was just casually having a smoke disppeared right from under the street lights"

"What happens when it gets light outside?" Jasmine asked.

"That's the thing," Mabelline responded, "It hasn't been light for six months"

"Eternal darkness" Rusty commented.

"Yes, with people going missing when under lights" Mabelline said.

"Well, what if we turned the lights off?" Jasmine suggested.

"And risk all of us being taken? No one in their right mind would do that" Mabelline responded.

"What do you think, Rusty?" Jasmine asked the Dalek.

"Mabelline is right," Rusty stated, "The humans may be taken. But we need to witness the event"

"What are you saying, child?" Mabelline asked him.

"We must make a sacrifice" the Dalek stated.

"Rusty, no! There must be some other way" Jasmine said.

"No, no" Came a male's voice from the kitchen.

The three friends turned their heads to see an elderly man, even older than what Mabelline was, walk into the room.

"Marcus, you mustn't" Mabelline said.

"No, Mabelline, if it is the only way to bring light to the town, I must," Marcus began saying, "I have nothing left to live for, anyway"

Jasmine gasped at this statement.

"But, sir, everyone has something left to live for!" She said, thinking of her brother.

"You haven't been here long, have you?" Marcus asked her, giving her a smile.

"It must be done, Jasmine," Rusty said, looking at her with his eyestalk, "It is the only way to find out what is going on"

After some silence, Jasmine eventually agreed and the four found themselves outside, Marcus standing under a streetlight as the others stood standing next to each other.

"Who is he?" Jasmine asked Mabelline.

"One of the eldest residents of this here town," Mabelline replied, "He took in everybody who wasn't wanted. Beame a sort of father figure to them. But as he got older, his age started showing and he forgot what it was he did. So the pages had turned. The orphans looking after him"

"Where are the other orphans?" Jasmine asked.

"They were all taken," Mabelline said, "I'm the last one left"

"Then he does have something to live for! You! You can stop this, you know!" Jasmine said.

"No!" Rusty said, without even looking at the two women.

"The child's right,dear," Mabelline said, "I can't just be thinking of myself. I need to think of everybody else. If Marcus being taken can help us sleep at night again, then it's a risk I'm willing to take"

Just then, they heard a scream from Marcus. They instantly looked to the streetlight and saw Marcus screaming. But theodd thing was was that he was walking backwards into the shadows. More like he was pulling himself into the shadows. They instantly ran to him.

"Marcus!" Jasmine yelled into the shadows, "Marcus! Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Marcus?" Mabelline asked wearily.

"Hey!" Came Marcus' voice.

"Ohmygosh, he's alive!" Mabelline shouted.

"Hey! Guys! Help!" Marcus' voice came, getting louder.

"Oh, Marcus!" Mabelline said, running closer to the darkness.

"STOP!" Rusty shouted as Jasmine grabbed Mabelline's arm.

"What is it, Rusty?" Jasmine asked.

"Look down" Rusty said as the two women did so.

"Yeah, there's shadows under the..." Jasmine said, then trailing off, looked up.

The streetlight light was getting darker.

"Mabelline, I suggest we run!" She said, pulling the old woman along.

"But Marcus!" Mabelline said, looking back.

"Forget about him! C'mon!" Jasmine yelled.

They ran back to Mabelline's house, Jasmine pushing the woman in, then turning around to see Rusty was still standing there.

"Rusty, what are you doing?! C'mon!" She shouted.

The shadows began getting closer and closer to Rusty. Jasmine was afraid she was going to lose her new friend. She'd have got out her gun, but how do you shoot a shadow?

"Rusty!" She shouted again, and with that, Rusty spun around and whizzed straight for her. They ran into the house and Jasmine slammed the door shut.

'What were you thinking?! Just idling there at such a dangerous time?! You could have been killed!" She scolded the Dalek.

"I know what they are" Rusty said as he spun to look at Jasmine.

"They?" Mabelline asked.

"How?" Jasmine asked.

"By scanning them, how do you think?" Rusty said sarcastically, "My doctor may have fixed me but my systems are still rebooting slowly"

"So, what are they? What's been taking everyone?" Jasmine asked.

"Vashta Nerada" Rusty stated.

"Vashta Nawhatnow?" Mabelline asked.

"I've never heard of such a species" Jasmine said.

"They are a race of carnivorous beings that live in the shadows" Rusty explained.

Mabelline gave a little gasp.

"Sorry, 'dark spots'" the Dalek corrected himself, "My fragmented memories show my doctor has faced these before"

"That's great! We'll know how to defeat them!" Jasmine said with excitement.

Rusty turned to Mabelline as his doctor's memories of these began coming clearer and clearer, "Did Marcus have a recording device?"

"What do you mean, child?" Mabelline asked.

"I think he's trying to ask if Marcus had any sort of tape recorder" Jasmine explained.

"Yes, yes, frequently, in fact all the time, he never went anywhere without it, why?" Mabelline answered.

"The voice was from the recorder," Rusty started explaining, "The Vashta Nerada had gotten to him as he was recording the message"

"Wow, that quickly?" Jasmine asked, a tiny bit terrified.

"You saw it" Rusty said, looking at his companion.

"So, your doctor dealt with them before, what did he do?" Jasmine asked the Dalek.

"Evacuate" Rusty said.

"He up and left?" Jasmine asked, crossing her arms, "Some doctor"

"No," Rusty said, "Evacuate the humans"

"So what? We have to tell everyone to leave the town? We can't expect them all to leave, especially people like Mabelline, who have lived here their whole lives!" Jasmine said, "Can't we tell the Vashta Nerada to leave?"

"Yes, I will go back and have a delightful conversation with them and politely ask them to go away" Rusty said.

"Was that sarcasm?" Jasmine asked, once again crossing her arms.

"You decide," Rusty said, "You saw how hostile they were. They have been for six months"

"I'm willing to leave, if it's to save my hide," Mabelline said, "But I know many of the townspeople my age who would not"

"See? There has to be some other way!" Jasmine said, then she had an idea, "We could threaten them!"

"Threaten them?" Rusty asked sternly, swinging his eyestalk to look at Jasmine.

"Yeah, you know, they must know about you" Jasmine said, "You know, scare them off"

"What do you mean 'about me'?" Rusty asked, "I have not been here before"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, then giving a quick glance to Mabelline and leaning down to Rusty's head, whispered, "About Daleks"

"Oh" Rusty said.

"Where did they come from?" Mabelline asked.

"Where did what come from?" Jasmine asked, scared the old lady might have heard her.

"These vashta thingys," Mabelline responded, "Where do they come from? Where do they originate?"

"Well.." Jasmine began, but she got interrupted by Rusty.

"Trees" Rusty said, then looking back at Jasmine, "As for your plan, if they knew, they would have backed away from me while I was scanning them"

"Which means?" Jasmine asked.

"They do not know," Rusty said, "The only logical conclusion is that they were born here"

"On the trees?" Mabelline asked.

"Precisely" Rusty said.

"So, we chop down the trees!" Jasmine said.

"Or we chop down the houses" Rusty said.

"What?!" Jasmine and Mabelline asked in astonishment.

"The trees are their home," Rusty said, "That will cause more hostility"

"So, what do we do?" Jasmine asked, "We can't evacuate the citizens, we can't scare them off and we can't chop down the trees. Is there anything else left?"

Jasmine and Mabelline put their hands to their chins as the three began thinking. After about three minutes, Rusty spoke up.

"Negotiate" He said.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"What?" Rusty countered.

"You just said negotiate" Jasmine said.

"Did I?" Rusty asked.

"Yes!" Jasmine told him.

"Must be my doctor-brain kicking in" Rusty mumbled. He hated when that happened. He never remembered what he said, just what he was going to say next

"How do we negotiate with these creatures?" Mabelline asked, "You said yourself they were hostile"

"Maybe they are hostile for a reason," Rusty stated, "If we can find out why, we may be able to form a truce"

"A truce?" Jasmine asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to know what that is" Rusty said as Jasmine gave a shocked face, "There is one problem"

"And what's that?" Jasmine asked, grumpily.

"Nor me or you can speak to them, it must be a resident of the town" Rusty stated.

With that, Jasmine and Rusty both looked at Mabelline.

"Me?" Mabelline asked, "You want me to negotiate with...dark spots?"

"You're the only one who possibly can," Jasmine said, "You've experienced them first-hand and know exactly what they are. You're this town's only hope"

Mabelline thought for a moment, then agreed. The three ventured back out to that same streetlight where Marcus was taken. The light was brighter now. They must have retreated.

"I can't believe I'm about to negotiate with s-s-s-shadows.." Mabelline said wearily as she walked towards the streetlight.

"Don't think of them as that," Jasmine said, "They're living things. Like the tiniest fly in your bedroom. Except, well, there's alot of them. You can do it, Mabelline"

Rusty and Jasmine stood just within ear length but outside of the light. Watching. Waiting. Just then, the shadows began coming closer to Mabelline. Jasmine put a hand around her mouth as Rusty stared eagerly. The shadows came quicker and quicker towards Mabelline.

"Wait!" Mabelline screamed.

At that, the shadows stopped. The old woman looked down at where they were. Just inches away from her feet.

"I'm not here to harm you," Mabelline said, her voice shaky, then clearing her voice, "I just want to talk"

'Talk?" Came Marcus' voice from the darkness.

Mabelline's eyes lit up as she looked into the darkness.

"It's not him," Jasmine told the woman, "They're using his recorder to communicate"

"Yes, that's right," Mabelline said, "Talk. I want to know why you're killing all these people. Why you're so..so..hostile"

"Land. Home" Marcus' voice said.

"What do you mean?" Mabelline asked.

"Houses...are...invading...homes" Marcus' voice came.

It was clear they were trying to form sentences.

"I think they're trying to say that they think the citizens are invading their home" Jasmine said.

"I assure, we are not," Mabelline said, "We just want to live in peace. Not in fear of you."

"Where is your home?" Rusty asked as he rolled up next to Mabelline.

"Rusty!" Jasmine said, trying to stop him, but she was too late, soshejust stood there, watching.

"Forests. Close." Marcus' voice said.

"Do you mean the Didgeri Forests?" Mabelline asked.

"Yes. Born in trees. Lived there many decades" Marcus' voice was saying.

"I understand how you feel" Mabelline said.

"Why you must leave" Marcus' voice said, with anger.

The shadows began getting closer to Mabelline and Rusty, the streetlight getting dimmer and dimmer. Jasmine was fearing for her friend's life.

"Wait! Please!" Mabelline said.

The shadows stopped. Both her and Rusty looked down to notice the shadows were touching just the tiniest bit of them. Even Jasmine knew if they moved any closer, they were both goners.

"I'm sure we can arrange something," Mabelline said, "We're not so different"

"How?" Marcus' voice asked.

"We both have lived in our homes for many years, and we both don't want to be evicted from either of our homes," Mabelline explained, "I propose an ultimatum. We both remain in our homes and promise not to impose on each other's turf. We will block the forests off from public access altogether so you can have peace and harmony, as will we. What do you say?"

There was silence from the Vashta Nerada as the darkness and shadows remained. This lasted for a few minutes when all of a sudden, the shadows faded away from Mabelline and Rusty, and the darkness disappeared from the sky, revealing a bright sunny day. All the residents came out of their houses, cheering.

"The sun!" Mabelline said, looking up at the sky, " How is that possible after so many years?"

"They were in the air," Rusty said, also looking up, "Swarms of them"

Jasmine ran up to the two and gave Rusty a big old hug.

"Thank goodness! I thought you had had it!" She said, so happy.

"You do not have much faith in me" Rusty stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before," she said, turing to Mabelline, "I think you've got a forest to block off, Mabelline"

"Yes, yes, we do" Mabelline told her.

"Good luck!" Jasmine waved as the old woman walked towards the rest of the citizens.

"So, what do we do now? Stick around since there's nowhere else to go?" Jasmine asked her Dalek friend.

"We need to get back to the ship on Scarceris" Rusty stated.

"And how are we supposed to do that? Emergency Temporal Shift until we're there?" Jasmine asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Rusty said, brightly, looking into Jasmine's eyes.

"I wasn't serious!" Jasmine said.

"I am" Rusty told her.

"Why did I even come with you?" Jasmine said as she held onto the Dalek.

"You tell me," Rusty said, then, "Emergency Temporal Shift!"

And with that, Jasmine Shores and Rusty the Dalek were gone from this quiet little town of celebrations.


	5. Episode 5: Paper Mess-che

Jasmine was teleported to somewhat of a modern day place, in a field of flowers, but that wasn't her main concern. Her main concern was that she was not holding onto anything. Which was a bad thing. Definitely a bad thing. She knew this wasn't a good idea. It happened. They were both transported to different times. Unless Rusty got swung far away in the process.

"Rusty! Rusty! Are you out there?" She looked around as she screamed.

"There is no need for screaming" Came a tiny chipmunk-like voice from below her.

She looked down to see...Rusty looking up at her. But this wasn't the usual Rusty. He was tiny. Not even the same size as her gun. Smaller than that. She also noticed his eyestalk was looking up her skirt.

"Oi, get your eyestalk out of there!" She said as she knelt down and picked him up, "Is that really you?"

"No, I am your favourite Dalek playtoy, which you hide from your father" Rusty said in his little chipmunked voice.

"Yeah, it's you," Jasmine stated, knowing that sarcasm anywhere, "What happened to you?"

"I shrunk" Rusty said.

"I can see that," Jasmine said, "But how? Everything looks normal"

She stood back up, Rusty still in her hands and looked around.

"Something must be messing with my circuits" Rusty stated.

"And we have to find out what, yeah?" Jasmine asked.

"You're learning quickly" Rusty said.

Jasmine gave a little chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Rusty asked in an angry tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Jasmine said in between laughs.

She had to admit, Rusty was adorable this small, and his altered voice was hilarious. She began walking out of the fields toward the nearest town.

"I can't carry you in my hand all the time, you know" She said.

"Put me in your top pocket" Rusty said.

With that, Jasmine put him in her top left chest pocket.

"Bouncy" Rusty stated.

"Get out" Jasmine said, glaring down at him.

"I cannot" Rusty retaliated.

"You know what I mean" Jasmine answered back.

She arrived at a little street, which was bustling with kids playing about. She looked around. Everything seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary. The kids looked like normal kids. Houses like normal houses. Not an inch of strangeness anywhere. Jasmine continued walking. As they passed a two-storey house, she felt something in her top pocket. She looked down into it to notice Rusty wasn't there. She stopped.

"Rusty?" Jasmine asked, peering into her pocket, then noticing something.

"I am still here!" Came an even tinier chipmunked voice from her pocket.

She reached into it and pulled out...Rusty. Except he was tinier than he had been before. Much tinier. She noticed his eyestalk was looking at the house they were standing in front of. She also shifted her vision to the house.

"What's up?" She asked.

"That house," Rusty squeaked, "I can feel energy trying to get to me"

"Do you think whatever's in there can make you big again?" Jasmine asked.

"Possibly" Rusty stated.

Jasmine gave a huge sigh and made her way towards the house, putting Rusty back into her pocket. When she arrived at the door, she took a huge breath and gave a firm knock. A lady of middle-age with shoulder length blonde hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked Jasmine.

"Uhm, yes, I'm here to..uh...check your house" Jasmine lied.

"Check it?" The lady asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes" Came Rusty's tiny voice from Jasmine's pocket.

The lady looked down at the same pocket. Jasmine frowned and pulled out Rusty.

"This is my little...detector," She lied yet again, "It can detect very hazardous substances unseen by the human eye"

"Ohmygosh? Is my house that bad?" The lady queried.

"Evidently," Jasmine replied, "You don't mind if we..I take a look around?"

"Not at all" The lady said.

With that, Jasmine held Rusty in her hands as she scoured the house, feeling anymore changes to Rusty. Before she went upstairs, she noticed the lady was following her.

"Privately" Jasmine stated.

"Oh yes, of course, sorry" The lady said.

"It may take awhile, go on about your daily business," Jasmine said as the lady walked away, "Just try and avoid the upstairs for the moment,thanks"

With that, Jasmine continued upstairs, placing Rusty back in her pocket. As she passed a room, she felt something happening in her pocket.

"Rusty, are you okay?" She asked, peeking into her pocket.

Rusty had gotten even smaller as they passed the room. She went back to the room and looked at the closed door. It was clearly a little girl's room. It had the name "EVA" on it in alphabet letters on it, the door was covered by flower stickers and there were cute little drawings stuck to it. Jasmine gave the door a tiny knock.

"Eva? Are you in there?" She asked, "It's just an inspection"

There was no answer. So Jasmine slowly opened the door as she snuck in. Shutting the door behind her, she looked around the room. There was no child in the room whatsoever. But everything that belonged to her was here. Her bed with pony sheets and her desk had crayons and pencils on it. There were posters of boybands hanging on the walls. Jasmine walked up to the desk and then felt something in her pocket.

"Rusty?" She asked, putting a hand in her pocket.

But she coldn't feel anything. She scoured around as much as she could in her pocket, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't feel a single bump of Rusty's casing. Rusty had somewhere disappeared from the inside of her pocket.

"Rusty? Rusty, are you anywhere here?" Jasmine asked, spinning around the room, "Rusty?!"

"Over here" Came the Dalek's usual voice from behind her.

That really perked Jasmine up and she spun around facing the desk. But still Rusty was nowhere to be seen. He had his voice back but he wasn't anywhere.

"Look down!" Rusty shouted, "Quickly!"

Jasmine quickly shifted her gaze down onto the desk and what she saw amazed her. She didn't think it was even possible. On the desk were a bunch of this Eva girl's drawings. But one that stood out was the one she must have recently completed. It was a picture of a pink Dalek, but on the other end of the paper was a Dalek that looked exactly like Rusty.

"Where are you?" Jasmine asked, looking around the desk.

"The paper" Rusty stated.

Jasmine looked at the paper with the two Daleks on it. She squinted at it.

"Is that you, Rusty?" She asked.

"Correct" Rusty said, the eyestalk of the drawing of him nodding.

"How did you get in there?!" Jasmine asked, sitting on the stool behind the desk.

"This one" Rusty said with a demeaning tone, looking at the pink Dalek.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked, "It makes no sense"

"It told me," Rusty said.

"But I didn't hear anything" Jasmine stated.

"Because it is not from our plane of existence," Rusty explained, "I am, therefore you can still hear me"

"But how did the Dalek send you into the drawing?" Jasmine said, intently staring at the piece of paper.

If that lady were to walk in right now, this would look so weird. Her talking to a drawing. Now she understood how Mabelline felt talking to the Vashta Nerada.

"The energy," Rusty began, "It was not shrinking me, it was trying to pull me in. Because I was too far, it just shrank me, when I got closer, it was easier to bring me in"

"But what does it want with you?" Jasmine asked him.

"You do not want me to repeat what it is saying," Rusty told his companion, "Especially in a child's room"

Jasmine gave a little smile, knowing full well what he meant. The pink one was flirting with him. How cute, she thought. Except it would be if Rusty wasn't who he was.

"What about you? What do you want?" She asked.

"What do you think I am trying to do!" Rusty said with anger.

"Of course," Jasmine said, "How come you can't?"

"I do not know," Rusty said, "Possibly because I am from another plane, my weapons are useless"

"Is there a way to get you out of there so yo can do it?" Jasmine asked.

"That is the way out!" Rusty said, then, "You must do it"

"You want me to kill it?" Jasmine asked, "How, do I just rip the paper in half?"

"NO!" Rusty screamed, "I will be stuck if you do that!"

"Then what?!"Jasmine asked, "I can't exactly use my gun, that lady downstairs will hear it. And this girl drew it in pen, so erasing it's out of the question"

"Draw" Rusty told her.

"Draw?" Jasmine queried, "Draw what?"

"Draw the end" Rusty stated.

"You want me to draw you killing it?" Jasmine asked,"Wouldn't that mean I did it, not you?"

"I am on this plane so it will feel like I did" Rusty told her.

"But I'm a terrible drawer!" Jasmine said.

"It is just blue light, you do not need to draw me" Rusty said.

"So, just blue light from you to her?" Jasmine said, grabbing out a crayon from the girl's jar.

"Yes!" Rusty said, "Do not forget the phrase!"

"Okay, here goes nothing..." Jasmine said.

She put crayon to paper, and started at the tip of Rusty's whisk-arm, creating a sort of oblong shape towards the pink Dalek, connecting right into the middle of it's casing. She then proceeded to shade in the oblong, and last but not least, added a little speech bubble above Rusty's head, which read "exterminate". Just then, the paper began wobbling in front of her, causing her to drop the crayon on the floor. Jasmine quickly got up and stood back. Out from the paper came Rusty, reverting back to his normal size. Jasmine gave him a hug. Then they both looked at the piece of paper. It was blank.

"We did it!" Rusty said, "Another Dalek down"

"But that Dalek never existed, did it?" Jasmine asked, "It was just a drawing"

"It was very real," Rusty stated, "It existed on another plane. Posing as a drawing to bring in the closest Dalek was the perfect plan"

Jasmine was quiet. She couldn't believe that there existed species she knew on a whole other plane to the one she was on.

"Let us go," Rusty said, "Emergency Temporal-"

"Wait! Maybe we should go-" Jasmine tried stopping him, grabbing onto the Dalek, but she was too late.

"Shift!" Rusty finished.

And with that, the two friends were gone from the little girl Eva's room. Also at the moment, the blonde-haired lady was curious as to what was going on upstairs, so she came up.

"Excuse me?" She called, "Is everything alright?"

She opened the door to Eva's room, but there was no one there. The lady with the detector had completely gone from her house.


End file.
